battle_cryfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack
Attack, shortened to ATK, is the damage a unit deals when attacking. There are currently 10 attack types in the game, with no sign of more to come (the attack value indicator box is full). All melee units will attack at a rate of 1 attack per second, while ranged units and casters will attack based on the reload time indicated by their weapon. Spear-type weapons count as melee weapons. Attack Types Despite the names, the attack types may apply to any type of weapon. For example, a bow that has default piercing damage may receive a buff from a Swordsman Flag to gain +1 Slash damage. However, these attack values do not apply to items with *CAST effects (like staffs) (with the exception of the Imra'ilh's Mace and Zamaroth's Sword, both have a cast but are able to melee attack) Range Each weapon type has a range value indicated at the bottom left of a card. Most weapons that are melee have this value as 1, meaning that they can reach up to one case in front of the unit. A few spear-class melee weapons are able to reach 2 cases in front of the unit, hence being able to reach over a unit directly in front of them to attack a unit 2 cases forward. Ranged weapons such as the shortbow and the musket feature a much longer range as well as a longer reload time. These weapons are capable of firing across long distances and over or through units, making them an effective damage weapon from behind the front lines. Often, ranged weapons are the main damage dealers in an army-type strategy (as opposed to a knight-based strategy) Caster weapons have unique range types, noted to be mainly from 3 sets: direct casts (similar to ranged weapons), front line casts that only hit the first row of enemy units but have infinite range, and global spells which affect all possible targets on the battlefield. Siege units also have a distinct type of attack. While their range is indicated on the card, their true range actually reaches beyond the stated range, as there is a splash effect from most of their attacks. A Catapult's effective range is a six square area starting from the target range, while a Steam Behemoth has a melee range that can also hit units up to 2 cases in front of it. There are also attack modifiers that activate on attack, which are found on weapons such as the Plague Spike and Bolt Hammer. For the Bolt Hammer, the effective range is up to 2 spaces in front of the unit, while the Plague Spike being a spear-type weapon has an effective range up to 3 spaces in front of the unit. Tips Explosion damage is generally the hardest to find resistances to in the game. In the early game, where there is less magic-type attack values/bonuses, players may want to prioritize finding piercing and slashing resistances to counter archers and commonplace slashing melee weapons. From tier 3 onwards, it may be prudent to pick up strong magic resistances if one is not willing to invest points (or does not have) anti-caster items such as the Ultra Ring, Aodan's Shield or the Anti Magic Field. Such items include the Ceriphyrian Shield, Battlemage Armor, Ultra Shield, and other minor single resist items. Alternatively, a strong stall strategy using minimally armed units may help to defer some damage from the main damage dealing portion of your army (which could be spellcasters or archers) Category:Guide